Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp is an upcoming Thomas/MLP/Disney crossover made by Stuingtion. Plot Scrooge McDuck travels to the Middle East to inspect a recently found treasure chest he believes conatins Collie Baba's treasure, accompanied by Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack. Although initially disappointed when the chest seems to contain old clothes, Scrooge is excited when an ancient treasure map is found in one of the pockets. Guided by the thief Dijon, they set out to find the lost treasure, unaware Dijon works for the evil sorcerer Merlock, who desires something Collie Baba owned. The group discovers Collie Baba's treasure in a sand-covered pyramid. Webby wants a lamp in the treasure, which Scrooge lets her keep as it holds no value. After packing up the treasure for transport, Scrooge and his group are trapped in a room full of monstrous scorpions by Merlock and Dijon, who take the treasure. However, Merlock discovers the lamp isn't with the treasure; he drags Dijon with him to find it. Scrooge and his friends manage to escape from the pyramid and, with nothing more than Webby's lamp, depart for Duckburg. Days later, the children discover the lamp holds a Genie. Ecstatic about his freedom, the Genie grants the four children 3 wishes each; to fool Scrooge, he poses as the boys' Woodchuck scout friend Gene. He tells them about Merlock, who used his wishes for eternal life and the destruction of both Atlantis and Pompeii, popular vacation spots; Merlock's magic talisman overrides the lamp's rules, granting him unlimited wishes. They must keep Merlock from getting the lamp back or the world will suffer. The next day, Webby uses her last wish to bring all her toys to life, which forces the children to reveal the Genie's true identity to Scrooge. Wishing to impress the Archeological Society at their annual ball, Scrooge takes the lamp and the Genie with him to the ball. He is followed to the ball by Merlock and Dijon, who violently attack Scrooge. In the ensuing struggle, Scrooge mistakes a gravy boat for the lamp and leaves the lamp and the Genie behind, after which they both fall into the hands of Dijon, who is convinced by the Genie to keep the lamp instead of giving it to Merlock. Having wished for Scrooge's fortune, Dijon takes possession of the Money Bin and has Scrooge arrested. However, Scrooge is quickly bailed out by Launchpad, his nephews, Webby, Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth who agree to help Scrooge set things right. Scrooge, the nephews and Webby infiltrate the Money Bin in an attempt to steal the lamp, but are stopped by Merlock; the evil wizard turns the Money Bin into an airborne fortress, and attempts killing the heroes. As our heroes are int he Fortress Bradey O'Diesle appears before them and shows that she trained The Crusts, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ion Lightsaber combat, as she has Sergeant Savage help fight them. The Crusaders then confront Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and get into a lightsaber duel, but the 2 bullies incapacitate Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, as Sweetie Belle struggles to duel them but she is soon taken down, and the bullies then prepare to end them, but Button Mash then jumps in and blocks their shot, and then gets into a lightsaber with the 2, (also using Sweetie Belle's lightsaber) and then he soon defeats them. As Jenny battles against the Crusts, and soon she destroys one of Brit's Curved Hilt Lightsabers and then sends the 2 off the side of Fortress. Luckily, they manage to get Merlock's talisman away from him, letting the villain fall to his doom. Scrooge uses his wish to return everything to how it was before Dijon took the lamp. Back in the Money Bin, Scrooge wishes for Genie to become a real boy; the lamp crumbles into dust. While the children play with their newest friend, Scrooge discovers Dijon stuffing his trousers with money. Scrooge chases him outside, yelling "Somebody stop those pants!" Trivia *Zecora, Stephen, Button Mash, Indiana Jones, Rick O'Connel, Evelyn O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Shai-Shay, Willy, Mako, Sharky, J.J., Falcon, Hugs, T.C., Sherin, 1206, Buzz, Socky, Skunky, Whiffle, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Rattlesnake Jake, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Anna, Elsa, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jenny Wakeman, The League of Ed-venturers, the Powerpuff Girls, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Daring Do, Bernard, Bianca, Sam Witwicky, and Mikaela Banes guest star in this film. *Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Princess Morbucks, Brady O'Diesel, Tiff and Biff will work for Merlock in this film. *Sargeant Savage makes a climax appearance in this film *Planes, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, and DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp are all Disney movies. *This film will be dedicated to Alan Young who died on May 19th 2016, and Richard Libertini who died on January 7, 2016. Scenes * * * * * * * * *Lightsaber Duel: Crusaders vs. Rich Fillies * Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Alan Young Category:Films dedicated to Richard Libertini Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor